


【风昊】秘密

by mengyiyi



Category: movies - Fandom, 唐人街探案 | Detective Chinatown (Movies)
Genre: Multi, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengyiyi/pseuds/mengyiyi
Summary: 野田昊失联的第三个月，秦风看到了他即将结婚的消息无论何时，他们都处于一种势均力敌的状态双性/脐橙/道具
Relationships: 秦风/野田昊
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	【风昊】秘密

秘密

这是野田昊与秦风断联的第三个月。

他发来的最后一条语音是“今天去体检。”再往上翻翻，是一些自拍。

秦风很少回应他，他对于社交向来没什么热情，顶多回复一个令人望而生畏的:）。

可是这次不同，这还是他第一次如此久没有收到野田昊的消息，等待十分难熬，就好像一根狗尾巴草在他手心里不停搔弄，让他坐立难安。而野田昊也不再登录crimaster，排名一掉再掉。

一切都这样的不寻常。

秦风在房间里踱步，焦躁的像只被困在笼中的野兽。

他与野田昊之间，从东京之行后开始不同以往，争锋相对的关系，特殊的羁绊开始变质，两条并行线互相扭曲打成麻花。秦风何等聪明，他意识到这种心情叫做喜欢，他又何等胆怯，到现在也不敢开口。

眼下，他十分担心对方。

但秦风做不到主动去联系。他有着自己的矜持。况且，他和野田昊只是朋友，秦风无数次这样警告自己，他们除了在crimaster上拥有最近的距离外，其他方面如隔天堑。

一个东京富二代，一个普通学生，一个风流公子，一个纯情处男。就像大排档永远不会配红酒，高跟鞋不会出现在天梯上。

这样的身份，最多是朋友，永远无法成为，恋人。

可脑海里又有另一个声音告诉着他，不要被世俗束缚，做自己想要做的事情。

做自己想要做的事情吗？秦风向来随心所欲，对于自己认定的事决不怀疑，无论是放走宋义，还是包庇思诺，或者是要完成一次完美犯罪，他从来不做大众眼中那个符合标准的人。

但是在面对感情时，他也不过是一个毫无经验的新手，他会退缩，会怀疑，会一遍一遍考虑对方是否答应自己。最终他只能选择让关系停留在原地。

有时候不变胜过万变。他这样自我安慰着。

天平保持着微妙的平衡，秦风的手指就按在那根指针上，红色指针稳稳停留在最中间，不会偏离分毫。可让他没想到的是，野田昊会亲自用行动拨开他的手指。天平失去平衡上下晃动，指针不停摇摆着，像是他不安分的思绪。

已经三个月过去，到底发生了什么？

狗尾巴草上的绒毛变成钢针，针针穿透掌心。就在秦风按耐不住准备找kiko寻求帮助时，野田昊家族公司的官推发布了一条消息。

“野田家族将于一月后与川村家族联姻。”

摇摆的红色指针狠狠打在边缘，在瞬间断掉。就像秦风脑海里那根理智之弦。压抑许久的感情如火山喷发，岩浆四溅灼烧着他，遍地飞灰。

他掏出手机开始打字“kiko，能不能帮我查到野田昊的位置。”

“给我一分钟。”

顶级黑客说到做到，不到一分钟，她就将野田昊的位置发了过来，配着一段话“我也看到那个新闻了，作为朋友，我支持你，可作为一个普通人，我宁愿你不去撞这个南墙。”

秦风掏出手机定好最近一次航班，然后开始回复，“多谢。到东京后可能还需要你帮我实时查询。”以及“我可不是普通人。”

是的，碎掉的指针坚定了他的决心，也给了他勇气，唐人街神探不畏惧鲜血和死亡，又怎么能在感情上屈服。

飞机很快，秦风没有多做停留，直接打车奔向定位地点。

独栋别墅，装修奢华，院内更是种满花花草草，秦风突然想起了唐仁对野田昊的形容:“花蝴蝶。”

是了，只有蝴蝶才会如此喜爱花朵。

秦风拿出手机看了眼来之前发给野田昊的消息，没有得到回复。他烦躁地薅了把头发，看着门上的密码锁，最终下定决心。既然都到了这一步，不如再努力一下。

这种四位数的密码锁，有三次输入机会。秦风深呼吸，缓缓输入野田昊的生日。“パスワードエラー。”门锁中传来机械的女声。

犹豫瞬间后，秦风输入他们第一次相见的日期。“パスワードエラー。”不出意料再次错误，他叹了口气。

最后一次机会，秦风皱着眉头努力思索，用大拇指和食指不停摩挲下巴，终于灵光一现，输入一串数字。

“パスワードが正しい。”门锁啪的一声弹开。

野田昊从来都是一个自信骄傲的人，这种自信表现在方方面面，就比如将自己唯一一次反超q登上crimaster第一名的那天设置成门锁密码。

秦风笑着摇摇头，骄傲之人有时也幼稚的可爱。他悄悄走进院内，用同样的密码打开屋门。

整幢别墅寂静无声，屋内整洁干净，不似有人的样子，所以，野田昊不在这里吗？秦风踌躇片刻，再一次掏出手机，正当他准备询问kiko时，楼上传来了声响，在静悄悄的别墅里格外突兀。

有人在上面。

这个认知让秦风格外紧张，他握紧了拳，慢慢走上楼梯。破釜沉舟，孤注一掷，他一定要在今天把话说清楚。

楼上所有房间门只有一扇虚掩着，秦风走过去，却看到了让他分外不适的画面。野田昊穿着一身不同于他平时风格的黑色西装，正在对着穿衣镜认真的打领结，领结应该是他自己挑的，花色复杂，格外扎眼。

这是，结婚礼服。

酸意顺着牙根蔓延至大脑。

秦风肌肉紧绷，眼神在一瞬间暗下来。真是让人不爽。他压下了意欲敲门的念头，透过门缝观察着野田昊的一举一动，如果这件事让唐仁知晓，肯定要仰天长笑并且嘲讽他数月，但是秦风不在乎，这一瞬间他眼里只有屋内那个人。

可是接下来发生的一切，都脱离了掌控。  
他看到野田昊一件一件褪下了身上的衣服。先是解开了那个花哨的领结扔到一旁，然后脱下了黑色的外套，之后是衬衫，长裤，最后浑身上下只留下一件底裤。  
镜子反射出他不会过分健壮也不瘦弱的躯体，皮肤光滑肌肉流畅。  
秦风喉结滚动几下，下半身似乎也有了反应，握住门把的右手沁出汗来，铜质把手因为温度升高结上了一层雾。  
心脏开始不受控制的怦怦跳动，秦风努力想要压抑住翻滚的情潮，可屋内人并不让他如愿。  
野田昊褪下了最后一件遮蔽的衣物，他伸手拿了件东西，轻轻按了一下。秦风看到他皱紧眉头微微弯下腰。似乎承受了极大的痛楚，面颊开始泛红。  
透过镜子，秦风看到了他勃起的性器，而随着弯腰的动作，后穴也袒露眼前。还有……秦风瞪大双眼不可置信的看着野田昊双腿间露出的半截圆柱状物体，正在微微抖动，很明显是某种情趣用品，而这个物品塞进去的部位，是藏在微垂性器下的一个粉嫩小口。  
秦风在上学时有学过生理卫生，他对于男女身体结构的认识也来自于这里。所以，当他看到这个器官的一瞬间就明白，这不应该出现在野田昊身上。  
手掌顺着门把滑落下来，秦风愣在原地 ，凝成一具蜡像。野田昊居然有这样特殊的身体，震惊充斥大脑。如此场面，荒唐而色情。

他似乎懂得为什么对方会失联三个月了。  
震动棒被加大一档，野田昊开始不断喘息，眼里也蓄上了泪水，“呃……啊。”在持续不断的刺激下，他攀上了顶峰。  
屋内人仰起头，脖颈修长，震动棒被拔了出来，液体与棒身摩擦发出淫靡水声，秦风听到如此声音，下半身不受控制，完全挺立起来。在饱受欲望煎熬的同时，房间里的人开口说话了，他的中文依旧磕磕绊绊，说出口的话却是白日惊雷般。  
“秦风，我知道你在外面，进来吧。”  
野田昊转过身看向门口，声音还因为刚才的高潮而略带凝滞。  
偷窥被人发现的震惊远不及野田昊自身的秘密带来的震撼，秦风异常冷静，推门走进去，两个人面对面站着。“你、你怎么知道，我、我在外面。”  
“很简单。”野田昊拿起手机晃了晃，“我看了你的消息。”而且，他指向房间一侧，“我屋内有监控。”  
监控应该是微型的，方才秦风由于紧张并没有发现。  
“你、你怎么知道我会猜中密码，还、还有，你是想通过这种方式告诉我……”  
“是的，”野田昊开口打断秦风，“就像你看到的这样，我的身体异于常人。”他伸手探进那个多余的器官里，微微搅动，粉色阴唇随着动作抽搐，溢出透明液体。“至于密码嘛，不过是我对于对手的信任。”野田昊一边调笑一边抽出手指，带出一部分淫液，顺着大腿根部流下来，停在膝盖处。  
虽然看起来全权在握，但没人知道他一直浑身僵硬。这个秘密太过荒诞无稽，他怕看起来正经内敛的秦风无法接受。  
这场博弈，我必须拿到制高点，野田昊下定决心。  
“我们两个，一直在争夺着crimaster上的第二三名，却难分胜负，今天你要不要和我再比一局？”他拿起一瓶润滑油倒在手心，靠在镜子上，探索着自己从未仔细关照过的地方，一点一点开拓起紧致的肠道。  
镜面反射下，秦风清楚看到带着浅淡颜色的后穴慢慢变得艳红，随着手指的动作翻出一些，开始有意识的一张一合。与此同时，前方那个粉嫩小口也开始有了反应，晶莹液体流出，打湿了边缘的毛发。  
秦风突然觉得好饿，他咽了下口水。身下的欲望连同肠胃一起叫嚣着，想要将眼前这只花蝴蝶吞吃入腹。  
“比什么？”  
“就比我们谁先射出来。”野田昊拔出手指，发出“啵”的声响，他直起身走到床边，“你不过来吗？”  
猎物上钩了。  
秦风一步步走过去，任由野田昊解开自己的衣服，勃起的阴茎弹出来，颜色青紫，形容可怖，“真是天赋异禀的年轻人。”野田昊用手圈住眼前的阴茎揉弄两下，然后撕开一个避孕套慢慢套上。  
“医生说我的女性生殖器官发育非常完善，如果发生性行为，有很大几率会怀孕，所以，你需要这个。”话音未落，他就看到面前的性器胀大几分。  
“你的兴奋点有些奇怪，秦风。”野田昊笑起来，按住秦风的后脑勺吻了上去。他用腿环住秦风的腰，一使劲，两个人就倒在了床上。  
秦风只觉得脑浆迸裂，他顺从着对方的动作，整个人迷糊成一团。原本只是想来告白，为什么会演变成这种场面？就似乎是有人提前设好了天罗地网，等着他一步一步走进去遍体鳞伤，无法挣脱。  
身下人一边亲吻他，一边抚摸他的全身，秦风将刚才的念头抛在脑后，他伸出手指，在那一开一合的花穴探索起来，穴道又湿又紧，手指进去的一瞬间就会紧紧吸附上去。  
若是换成自己的……秦风咬了咬牙，控制住不顾一切开始顶弄的想法，手指在花穴里进出着。  
野田昊停住刚才的吻，手也不再四处乱摸，呻吟声随着手指动作不断放大，回响在房间内，“没，没想到你，这么熟练。”过量的刺激让他说话断断续续。  
“就当是你对我的夸奖了。”秦风坦然接受，三根手指进出的同时狠狠揉捏挺立的阴蒂。另一只手也抚弄着野田昊的胸部。  
似乎比自己的要大很多，他用力揉了两把。  
“呃……呃啊——”如此强烈的刺激下，阴道不断收缩，喷溅出汩汩粘腻液体野田昊双目失神 ，紧靠着几根手指他就再一次达到高潮，这让他很不服气。  
秦风抽出手指，换上自己的性器，野田昊似有所觉，他动了动腰，双眼明亮，引诱般凑近一些，“来吧。”得到首肯，勃起的巨大欲望慢慢埋进紧窄的花穴。  
野田昊皱起眉头，多出来的器官虽然发育完好，但较之于普通女性还是过于窄小。这就意味着他也要承受更大的痛苦，不过，野田昊看了眼同样皱着眉头的秦风，勾起唇角。  
他心甘情愿。  
进入的过程如此漫长且难熬，当性器整个插入时，两个人都松了口气。  
“我要开始了。”秦风温柔开口，伴随身下剧烈的动作，“嗯啊……”青年人体力十足，每一下都撞在最深处，带来强烈刺激与一丝疼痛，平时吐字不连贯的双唇印在野田昊身上，留下一个个深红色吻痕。  
一切过于刺激，野田昊脑袋空空的，只觉得浑身上下唯能感受到温柔的吻和强烈的抽插。  
“啊——”伴随着狠狠一击，花穴再一次面临高潮，由于太过频繁，液体已然稀薄，可那根作乱的器官却还是坚硬着。  
得到满足，野田昊又开始得意起来。  
“比试还没有结束，秦风，我们俩都没有射出来。”尽管双腿因为高潮开始发软颤抖，他还是嘴上不饶人，挑衅着秦风。  
“我、我有一个办法，让、让你必输无疑。”  
“什么办法？”野田昊歪头，推了秦风一把，青年人听话起身，阴茎被拔出，液体失去阻挡，流下来打湿了床单。  
野田昊示意秦风躺下，然后跨坐在秦风身上俯视着他，因为姿势原因，两根勃起的阴茎触到一起，带起一片火花。  
深不见底的黑色眼睛掀起滔天巨浪。  
“是这种吗？”野田昊轻轻磨蹭了几下，满意的看着翘起的前端吐出一些液体。  
“是这种。”秦风用手捏住野田昊的腰侧，将他带起来，然后，顶进了后穴。  
“呃啊……”上入的姿势让性器进入的更深，直接撞在敏感点上，野田昊被逼出几滴眼泪，他喘息着半趴下来，双手支在身下人看起来瘦弱的胸口。  
“你，你这是，违规！”斥责话语从他嘴里吐出来，伴随呻吟，带上了暧昧与纠缠。  
“你、你没有说过规则，所以不算。”  
秦风狠狠动了下腰，满意的看着野田昊软下身体半趴在他胸口上，性器开始在后穴内进进出出，如若无人之地。  
每下都在致命点的撞击让野田昊有苦难言，他开时后悔刚才的挑衅。任何时候都不能低估对手的胜负欲，他默默记下这一条。过于强的刺激让他不得不服软，“可，可不可以慢一点。”  
秦风听话的慢了下来，甚至不再动作。快感褪去，变成难耐的瘙痒，野田昊完全被秦风掌握在股掌中，他咬咬牙，再次开口“动，动一下好吗。”  
一阵天旋地转，他被秦风压在身下，青年人面色严肃，他问出了自己一直想问的问题“那、那个婚约是怎么回事？”  
“什么婚约？”野田昊一脸茫然，他似乎真的什么都不知道，秦风恶意缓慢研磨着敏感点，甚至伸出手指插进还在流着液体的花穴里，野田昊被多重折磨，不由眼圈泛红，“我，我真的不知道。”  
眼见无法问出答案，秦风也憋得难受，他放弃询问，一心一意开始动作起来，“呃呃……啊——”前后两个穴道被同时攻击着，过强的快感让野田昊声音嘶哑，浑身不自主颤抖起来，“多  
すぎます。”他一时混乱，甚至开始胡言乱语。  
捕猎者被猎物反杀，双双沦陷。  
随着又一次的顶弄，阴茎开始抖动，一下下射出白色浊液，溅了两人一身，野田昊不住喘息，“你，你赢了。”  
这场比试不同于探案，肉体博弈远胜过智力斗争，他认输。  
虽然野田昊主动投降，可秦风没有想放过他，青年人有着和年龄相符经验不符的持久力。  
他再次抽动，还伸手去抚摸那软下去的阴茎，“让你只输一次，远远不够。”  
看着身下人的阴茎在他的挑逗下再次勃起，秦风露出满意的微笑。  
整个房间弥漫着情欲气息，床发出咯吱声，野田昊低头，看到紫红色的器官在他体内进出着，带出淫靡液体，穴肉翻出，已是蔷薇样艳红。而他们身后的镜子清楚反映了一切，沉沦的一切。  
情场上游刃有余的花蝴蝶，在这一刻也感受到无比怪异和羞耻，他捂住眼睛不再看，只能听到随着动作发出的肉体拍打声。  
“太，太快了，停下来，快停下来。”抽插运动持续下，野田昊发出意味不明的呻吟，他再一次射出已经稀薄的精液，秦风大幅度抽插两下，也射了出来，与此同时吻上身下之人，唇舌像藤蔓一样纠缠在一起，如同两人的性爱，也如同两人多年来的博弈。  
他输了两次。  
这样想着，野田昊昏了过去。

当他醒来时，房间内空无一人，所有的痕迹都被清理干净，只有酸痛的腰和颤抖的双腿告诉他昨晚发生了什么。  
他打开手机，第一条消息就是秦风的“我走了，我爱你，但是你要结婚了，所以，再见。”  
野田昊笑起来，眼尾印上几丝细纹，盛满柔情。

秦风失落的站在机场，他没有买到回家的票，无处可去，游魂般晃荡在大厅里。  
“叮”新的微信消息，他打开来看，是野田昊的。  
“昨晚的比试是我输了，但是，你看看这个。”一条新闻随着这个消息一起发过来，点开看，是熟悉的“野田家族与川村家族即将联姻”。可下面的图片却是新的，是一对他不认识的男女，郎才女貌十分登对。  
等等，秦风仔细观察，发现了疑点。这个男的……  
“叮”另一条新消息。  
“如你所见，参与联姻的是我堂兄。”附带一个肆意大笑的表情。  
心跳开始加速，一下一下仿佛要穿体而出，秦风努力平静下来，拨通电话。  
对面人很快就接了，“秦风？”  
“是、是我、你……”  
“没错，昨晚的比试是我输了，但我还设置了另一场比试，而这次，我赢了。”  
猎物一步步走进陷阱，甚至为猎人动心，猎人抓住了猎物，却宁愿放开他与自己并肩。  
五感之弦齐齐发声，奏响一曲欢乐颂歌。乐声悠扬飘过心海，盛开出一片花田，朵朵鲜艳，芳香四溢。秦风感觉自己整个人都飘了起来，欢喜下，他听到了最美的声音。  
“所以，我也爱你。”


End file.
